


There's Always Tomorrow

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John usually isn't like this with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Tomorrow

He usually isn't like this with her.

John finds Elizabeth in her quarters, working late, sitting on her bed in a tank top and sweats and hunched over her laptop. He takes just long enough to rub her shoulders for a minute and makes sure she's not in the middle of anything vital. Then he goes for the sensitive skin below her collarbone, that one nerve that he knows makes her shudder, tongue dragging slowly up along her throat. One of his hands slides down her body and pushes in between her legs.

He's muttering in her ear, telling her all the things he intends to do to her, how he's going to strip her naked, spread her legs and lick her until she's dripping wet and squirming for him. His fingers shift between her thighs, against the heavy cotton, trapped in warm, solid flesh.

It doesn't take long for Elizabeth to catch up. The words are partly for that; he knows she gets turned on by this kind of talk in small doses. It's also a reminder that he knows her, knows that she likes that, knows what gets her aroused. He can give that to her.

In very short order, he pushes her down onto her back and steps to the other end of the bed. He drags her sweatpants off along with her socks and then goes back for her underwear. It's damp. He smirks, drops the fabric and then goes to his knees next to her bed. One tug and her hips are at the edge and he's leaning into her. Thumbs holding her open, tongue tracing the dark pink skin that's swelling with arousal. He knows the terrain here intimately but he explores it anyway. He pushes the tank top up, exposing her breasts so he can see them. Elizabeth shakes when his palm brushes one hard nipple on its way back.

He wants her to beg. Or demand. He's good with either one, but he wants her telling him. No one else.

He teases and licks and waits until she does exactly what he told her - squirms and spreads wetness on the sheet in frustration. He bites the inside of her thigh, hard enough to leave a mark, goading her the last bit. Her control snaps and she tells him in a rough voice no one but him has ever heard from her in this city to lick her clit already.

He kisses the bite mark and does exactly what she asks. For what feels like hours. Slow, steady, hitting the precise spot he knows will have her climbing the walls in desperation. Doesn't use his fingers, just his tongue and his lips, bringing her close and backing off, again and again, until her nails scratch at the back of his head hard enough to maybe draw blood, and then he burrows even deeper and takes her over. He loves the way she shudders, the way her flesh quivers against his mouth, the gush of wetness that hits his chin and his neck, the sobbing cry she makes when he makes her come like that.

She's boneless and languid as he pushes his cock into her, taking her hard but she's too blissed out for it to hurt her now. When his hips stutter and jerk and he comes inside of her, he leans his forehead against her shoulder. He can almost feel her knowledge in the way her fingers thread gently through his hair now, but he doesn't look up.

He isn't usually like this with her. He very rarely gets jealous or possessive. It's only once in a great while something sets him off. He'll be back to normal soon, he knows. They'll be back to normal. He'll make love to her instead of... this.

Tomorrow.


End file.
